Finally
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: After the battles, the pain and the joy and the miracles. One girl sings her heart out to confess to the boy she loves. Air Gear last chapter. EmilyxKazu.


**A/N:** Rereading the last few chapters of Air Gear, when this story came to mind. Gaah. I miss being here at fanfiction.

* * *

**Finally**

"And the lights go there,"

Emily pointed at the spot just above the center of the stage, diligently giving instructions to the other members of their class. It was their school cultural festival.

"Emily, are you really sure?" her bestfriend, Nakayama Yayoi asked approaching her. Her brown hair was done up in her usual ponytail and she was wearing either a giant mouse or a monster rabbit ears (she doesn't know which is it exactly) over her head. She was in charge of the drums of their makeshift band "Girls with Boze".

Of course, Yayoi wasn't referring to the arrangement of the light, but rather her reckless plan.

"Un," she nodded, trying to sound as confident as possible. "I have to do it today!" This was the reason she volunteered to be the leading vocalist in their band.

"Well...I can sort of understand why you feel rushed," Yayoi said, inconspicuously throwing a glance at a blonde guy who was laughing along with some of their classmates while hanging decorations at the auditorium. One of the girls (which she was sure was NOT from their class) handed him a drink whilst holding his hand way way longer than necessary. For a second, she thought she heard something snapped.

"Hooo..." Emily was glaring at the girl murderously. Given her almost supernatural hearing that allowed her to hear the heartbeat and even minutely changes happening inside the body that qualified her to become the Fang King's tuner, it was entirely possible that the snap she heard just came from Emily's patience which was currently being spread thin.

"Maa...maa... calm down," she said, prying her bestfriend's fingers from the mike stand. For all she know, Emily just might throw it at the girl any second now. In her defense, Emily let herself be calmed down.

"Kazu-sama sure has become popular," Emily said forlornly. Her eyes gazing longingly at the blonde boy in question. "I mean, he's always been cool but..."

Indeed, the newly christened Flame King has instantly become popular worldwide. His fight against Takeuchi Sora's twin brother, Nike has been broadcasted internationally. The fact that he wasn't one of the "Gravity Children" or has one of those "Brain-charger" and really just your average "Human" guy seem to add to his charm. There's also the fact that he was good-looking, and a true gentleman as shown when he was prepared to even lose a leg in order to catch Simca during said fight. Emily couldn't really blame the other girls for wanting him too but...

"This is so frustrating!" she shouted at the still turned off mike, earning several looks from their classmates. Thankfully, Kazu had already gone outside to join Buccha and the others.

"But in front of so many people..." Yayoi said hesitantly. They were talking about Emily's "Confess-to-Kazu-sama-During-the-Concert" Plan, which in itself wasn't really a plan. Her bestfriend was just charging forward as always. The confession words weren't even made up yet, with Emily going "the right words will come at the right moment", an attitude reminiscent of Crow.

"I have to stake my claim!" Emily punched her fist in the air, aiming at the imaginary girl standing at Kazu's side. Any girl that wasn't her.

* * *

_That bug ate the last words…it's always watching me from my heart…_

_My persona, the "weakling" which looks at nothing but how other people see me,_

_even though I can't see my own heart_

_What's important isn't "the man I teach you about",_

_but the "man you know", right?..._

In the sea of people, her eyes easily find him among the crowd. He was watching them, watching their performance but he wasn't watching _her_, just _her_. She continues to stare at him, wait for the moment that their eyes would meet, but it _doesn't_. She knows that it will, maybe, eventually, but the song is almost coming to its end…

_So smash it with all you've got._

_Let your heart fly out from your cleavage toward the wall._

It was as if these lyrics were just designed for this moment for her.

She forcefully strums the guitar, causing the song to temporarily halt. Although they didn't plan it, the other girls from her class understood that this was her 'signal' so the spotlight was given to her.

"Mikura Kazuma, I love you so much I could die! Go out with me you bastaaard!" she shouted with all her might. If there was no 'right moment' then she would simply create one. She wasn't really one for waiting anyway. Though uncertain where she stand at Kazu's heart, the thought of failure didn't occur to her, even if she was rejected, then she would simply pursue him again.

No matter how many times.

The other spotlight that was already prepared beforehand shone down at the boy of his dreams. He was blushing, beet red from the attention due to the spotlight and the confession of the beautiful girl at the stage. He scratched his cheek, embarrassed and pulled down his bonnet as if to hide his face.

_She really is a strong girl, no, rather she is fearless. The perfect match for a weak-hearted guy like me_, he can't help mocking himself. Even now, after watching his fight with Nike which has been uploaded to numerous websites in the internet, he still couldn't believe that he was able to do that, to use the "road" of Kings. He was as insecure as ever.

In a brief surge of courage (and because it seems rude to keep your face covered when answering a confession), he pulled off his bonnet wanting to give his reply to the girl who confessed to him face to face.

There was so many words, so many "thank-you's" and "sorry for all this time" and probably one heartfelt "I fell inlove with you too somewhere along the line." but it was too long (and yes, too embarrassing to say in front of a lot of people) so he simply smiled.

"Yeah,"

The blonde hair, the blue eyes, that angelic smile, and most of all, his heart was all hers now. The boy who gave her dreams of flying alongside him, spreading her own wings. From behind her, she was vaguely aware of Ringo and Yayoi hugging each other squealing "Kyaa! Kyaa!", and she could barely see Kazu's handsome face because her tears were making her sight blurry, but she continued to hold his gaze.

There was nothing else to say but,

Finally.


End file.
